maze runner
by Millmort123
Summary: she woke up in a box filled with red light, pictures were coming back but they slipped out of reach... follow the adventures of Lani, the second girl in the maze.


Red. It filled the walls, the roof and even her body. She tried to get a grip of a picture that was glaring in her head but she couldn't seem to get hold of it, it slipped before she could even recall a face. The box, it stopped moving and the light turned into a grass green. There it was again a picture in her head, slowly fading away. The green light stayed on for a few seconds, then a noise so loud she had to cover my ears with the palms of my hands. Another picture. The light came after a few seconds and all she could hear was mumbling from above, her vison was not quite clear yet the light was too blinding her pupils were so use to the dark red and the grass green.

A boy with bright blonde hair jumped from the mumbles above her, he landed with a little limp and stride towards her with it, at first she thought he hurt it while he jumped down but then a voice called up from above "Careful Newt, we don't want your other leg shanked up as well!" Newts arm extended towards her and at first she was a bit wary, however the grin on his face seemed to make her trust him. He helped her up as she was still a little weak on the knees with the force of the elevation of the 'box' (she heard some of the voices above call it that) she got to her feet and tried to find a pot hole to put her foot in to get out the box, but there was none, she looked at Newt with a slight confused expression and he just smiled at her again, with that he grabbed her hips and lifted her up out of the box and two people grabbed her arms, which at she flinched a first but she gladly accepted after her mind came to terms with what was happening. They pulled her up and out onto the grass which was brighter than the light in the 'box' she rolled over, onto her back onto the grass.

A face out the corner of her eye seems to come across more and more. He had black hair, brown eyes and a blue shirt which had buttons going down the middle of it until halfway down. He was accompanied by Newt, who still had the same grin that he had when he helped her out the box.

"What's your name greenie?" Thomas asked

"My name?"

"Yes, you know the thing they let us keep?"

"What, I'm sorry but I don't know"

"Well, you'll get it soon just don't do anything stupid until then okay greenie? The Name's Thomas by the way."

A picture pop into her head just as Thomas was about to walk away luckily Newt was still watching her and he saw the confusion on her face "Tommy, hold on" Thomas turned back to look at the girl and he saw what Newt was trying to tell him. The girl looked as if she was about to cry, then she spoke.

"My name. It's L…L-Lani."

"Well, greenie lasted long, everyone gather round second girl in the glade, her name LANI!"

At that everyone cheered, Newt again offered Lani his hand and she gracefully took it. He hugged her and whispered "welcome to the party shuck."

After that everyone was busy planning the party the gladers had every month when a greenie came, everyone accept Newt, who was showing her around the glade. He was telling her about all the other gladers and how there was so few because they fought the grievers and most of them didn't get the serum in time. Newt told her how there was this girl called Teresa who was the first girl in the glade, that she died but of how Thomas loved her, like a sister or a girlfriend no one knew because no one dared to ask. Most of the leaders got killed in the fight so they all elected new leaders of different parts of the glade. Newt was put in second command again, Minho was keeper of the runners, then there was Thomas, everyone loved Thomas he knew how to handle things but people were also scared of a boy called Gally and he didn't like the idea and because Gally didn't like the idea many people were scared to make Thomas leader but after Gally was talked round by the heroic Newt as he called himself. That seemed to make Lani laugh a bit. Eventually Thomas was named first in command so he controlled everything, Newt said things had improved massively since Thomas was in charge and now not some many deaths occurred, but because Thomas was a runner before this he still wanted to continue his running, to find a way, he went out with Minho twice a week and left Newt in command.

All the information was a lot to handle for Lani, so once they came to the first log in the forest Lani did not hesitate to sit on it. Newt thought she was about to faint as he went to grab her but just ended up pushing them back and off the log. Newt was on top of Lani and he was going bright red, Lani laughed and said "there's a twig in my back, and a rock on my head if you don't mind." He got up and helped Lani. "Sorry, I just thought you know just coming out the box has different effects on different people, I thought you fainted, sorry. Have you got the twig out your back?" Lani was about to answer the question when another picture came through her mind, at first it didn't hurt at all but then the pain got sharper and the colours were getting too bright, then everything went black.


End file.
